Alone
by phoenixfire211
Summary: Since the death of her parents, Sakura has been alone. Walking home one night, Sakura finds a bloody beaten boy, who refuses to go to hospital. Against better judgement, she takes him home and treats him herself, finding that he is also alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Let me know if you enjoy, new story**

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Ino asked Sakura for the seventh time that day. This time, Sakura decided to pretend like she didn't hear the over exaggerated high pitched keel of the girls voice. If she really couldn't remember the two word answer she had all ready given her multiple times... there was something seriously wrong. The two girls were sitting with two others, Tenten and Hinata, outside in the school gardens. All four of them, coming from flithy rich families attended the top school in Kohona.

"Well? Is it?" She demanded, not liking at all being ignored. Ino was one of those girls who really didn't deal well with not being the centre of attention.

"Yeah, Ino." Sakura's voice answered quietly, like always. She didn't speak ver loudly. Sakura was one of those girls who really rathered to be seen and not heard. She didn't like to stand out at all. She didn't deal very well with attention, which what had made the past few months even harder.

Ino look satisfied with her answer. "Are you right to pick up the dresses tonight?" Sakura knew it wasn't really a question, it was a command. She pulled her cheeks out into the most realistic smile she could muster. "Sure."

"Why can't you do it?" Tenten, glared at Ino, annoyed at the way she was clearly taking advantage of Sakura's and her plaintive nature.

Ino flicked her hair to the side, getting up. "Because I have better things to do." She replied smugly, making a point to strut over to where the school council and his friends where sitting, fluttering her eyelids and pouting her lips as best as she could.

All three girls sighed harmoniously at her antics. "Everyday she goes over there, rolling up her skirt and batting her eyelids, and every day the same thing happens." Tenten sighed, as she watched the blondes face fall as the president and his friends excused themselves and leave, putting Ino in a foul mood for the day. But thats what the pres did for everyone. Being the most popular gorgeous boy in school, with almost all the girls after him and all the boys incredibly jealous of him Uchiha-Taicho was one of those boys everyone wanted to be. Handsome, polite, filthy rich and incredibly smart, the only thing not perfect in his world was the unfortunate situation with his family. Heir to a massive estate, Uchiha-Taicho was orphaned at a young age. To this day no one actually knew the full story of what had happened, and it was always a topic for discussion when rumours and goss around the school ran thin.

Ino walked back over to the girls, dragging her feet. "I can't believe he did that again!" She groaned, slouching back down.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm sure if you do the exact same thing tomorrow, as you have done for the past three years, he will definitely take notice." Sacasim dripped words. Ino didn't notice.

"You're right! Thanks Tennie!" Ino cried, hugging the brunette against her will.

As the bell for class sounded all four girls got up and went their separate ways, Sakura taking the longest. She walked through the busy halls of the school, mind four hundred miles away, before running head first in to something hard and unmistakably human, and falling flat on her ass.

The corridor filled with laughter as her cheeks turned pick. Muttering a quick apology without looking up, Sakura quickly tried to grab her scattered books. She stiffened as she felt the body next to her drop, as a slender hand held out one of her textbooks. She looked up, eyes meeting the deep onyx of Uchiha-Tachio. Her pink face turned deep maroon and she wished to die right on the spot. He nodded stiffly, before straightening up and stalking down the corridor without a word.

* * *

><p>As the bell for the last period sounded, Sakura ducked into one of the storage rooms, waiting till everyone had gone to their respective classes before she came out. Sakura had always been a good student, easily achieving full marks without trying, but she always skipped the 6th period. She quickly moved to one of the side emergency doors, that lead to the roof. The roof was her favourite place in the whole school, the one place she could think straight.<p>

Leaning against the railings she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Somehow, all the problems of the world seemed so little when you were up so high.

"You aren't allowed up here you know." An amused voice broke the silence, causing her to jump.

She whirled around to see Uchiha-Taicho leaning against the door, arms crossed staring straight at her.

"Neither are you." She countered, trying to ensure her voice didn't waver. He smirked.

"I was just doing my duties, what would you do If you saw a student breaking the rules?" He said, strolling over to lean against the railings next to her.

He chuckled slightly at the paniked look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were up here."

A sigh of release escaped her lips before she was able to stop it.

They stood their together in a comfortable silence, Sakura trying to not be caught gazing at him out of the corner of her eye. It was strange that he had stayed around for so long. It was common knowledge that he wasn't really a people person, which to the fangirls made him all that dreamier.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but why are you still here? I thought you found others annoying." She mentally kicked herself as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Way to make it awkward, now he was going to hate her.

He looked her out of the corner of the corner of his eyes. "You're not annoying. You understand." It was that moment that Sakura saw the deep sadness swirling around in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you can pick up the dresses yeah?" Ino asked her, once again, after school. They were sitting in the courtyard, disscussing plans for the weekend. It was starting to get<p>

"Yes Ino, I'll get them after school."

Ino pulled her keys out her bag. "Do you want a ride over to the shops? I have a few minutes."

"I-ino!" Hinata said shocked, grabbing Sakura's hand as her friend stiffened, staring at the car.

Tenten glared.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Sakura, thought you would be over that stupid fear by now."

Yeah. Stupid fear. Sakura pulled a conceding smile. "Sorry Ino, not everyone is as strong as you." She whispered, before turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

Tenten punched Ino in the arm. "Smooth idiot!"

"What! It's not my fault?"

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed angrily, kicking the pavement as she stomped her way through the streets. Stupid party meant that she would have to talk to people other than Hinata and Tenten. She could not stand those stupid rich kids, fraternizing with her as if they were best of friends only because of her last name, then turning against her as soon as she turned her back. If it wasn't for the select friends she had at that stupid academy, she would be long gone.<p>

But her parents wouldn't have wanted that.

The route from the dry cleaners to her apartment wasn't the most desirable to walk at night, leading through parts of kohona that she definitely wouldn't walk in the day let alone 7 at night. As she turned down one of the smaller side streets nearing her apartment she heard a low, pain filled groan. She froze, panic already setting in. As silently as she could she swiftly moved down the street, making a run of the next street light. Sighing heavily she stopped just under the street light, the fluorescent glare making her feel safe again. Looking down to tie her shoes she noticed the dark blobs of colour on the pavement. They were footprints. Bloody footprints.

Grabbing her bag and brandishing it like a weapon she whirled around in every direction, making sure that their was no one following her. As she peered into the darkness, she saw him. Just out of the circle of light, hunched against a brick wall and covered in cuts and crimson blood. She dropped her bag, rushing over to see if he was okay. As she got closer, she was able to make out the hair colour, and paniked. Running over she leant down and lifted his chin, examining his face. It wasn't. The boy was about her age, clothes ripped and bloody, skin covered in bruises from obvious ongoing beatings. She touched his face lightly, trying to wake the boy. Eyes opened slowly, and she was for the second time that day faced with deep onyx coloured orbs, staring groggily back at her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you too a hospital." She whispered gently.

His eyes widened, panic flooding them. "NO! Anywhere but there! He'll find me! He always does!" The boy started thrashing like a wounded animal, causing her to jump back.

"Okay! Okay, no hospital!" Sh reassured him, trying to get him to lie still.

He stopped moving, eyes once again on her. "Just lea-ve me alone." The words died in his mouth as he fainted again, head falling on her shoulder.

Sakura had no idea what she should do. The boy was clearly in need of medical help, but she couldn't take him to hospital. She had seen the fear in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Making a rash decision, she flung his arm over her shoulder, hauling him up as she stood upright. Thank god he was so light, or she would have fallen at the strain, slowly dragging him towards her home. Lying him down on her bed she examined the severity of the wounds. Some really needed to be attended to. And the only medical supplies they had were in the room she never wanted to go into again. She took another look at the boy, his unconscious face contorted in pain.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the room where she kept her parents things. Quickly opening the box that had 'Mum' stamped across the top, she grabbed out the medical kit and cleaned and bandaged the worst of the kids wounds. After she finished she stood back to admire her handy work. Not amazing, but he would live. She laughed out loud suddenly, hit by the absurdity of the situation. She had treated some kid who she didn't even know and brought him into her house. And now he was resting quite comfortable on her bed.

Leaning down she checked his pockets for any type of ID. In the back pocket was a very old model phone, with a cracked screen. A message flashed from an unknown number. _Sasuke, where are you? He just came over, teme its really bad, You need to lay low. _

So it was Sasuke. She leant down next the the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. Who was this person that was after this kid so bad?

Sakura tried not to think about the obvious dangers of having someone who was clearly in a crazy amount of trouble sleeping on her bed. It was a nice feeling to not be the only one home for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto!**

All Sasuke felt was pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every breath he took made his chest ache, the cuts on his legs stung, and his head throbbed from the large gash that run through the back of his head. He groaned loudly, fisting the soft sheets his arms rested on, before it finally hit him. He was lying on a blanket, when all he remembered was the coldness of the footpath he had fallen on before he had passed out.

He opened his eyes, vision still covered in a haze present since the cut to the back of his head. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he groaned as pain shot up his sides.

Rubbing his eyes, he gazed around the room trying to make sense of his surrounds, clearly being very different to the cold pavement he had collapsed on. The room was unmistakably feminine, a room he did not recognise stuffed animals and discarded clothes littering the floor. Fear pulsed through him for an instant, thinking he was in one of the houses of the female gang members, one of... his friends, but he shook of the thought almost instantly. The room was way to childlike, to innocent to be associated with anything so dark, so dirty.

"Arghh" A soft voice groaned, causing him to jump. At his sudden movement, the figure who had sat leaning against the end of the bed awoke, sitting up quickly and moving to the corner of the room. Frightened of him, he guessed. Ironic, since he was the one waking up in a complete strangers house. He took in her appearance quickly, from the unorthodox mop of pink locks, to the glowing emerald eyes full of uncertainty gazing back at from him.

They both sat staring at each other for a few minutes, before she blinked rapidly, shaking it off. "Who are you?"

A look of surprise flashed across his face. "Who am I? Who are you?"

She cringed at his words, clearly realising how utterly absurd the whole situation was.

"Oh yeah, right" She laughed awkwardly. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and this is my place. My parents used to own a hospital so I have a lot of medical supplies." She mumbled quickly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"..."

"Well you were hurt, and I wanted to help... I don't know!"

Sasuke shook his head, in awe. He couldn't even contemplate someone showing such, irrational, crazy, stupid kindness, let alone to someone as low as him. This girl had no idea who he was for fucks sake! He could have been a serial killer for all she knew, especially wandering around the street beaten and broken the way he was.

He hadn't had contact with anyone expect.. him.. and his friends in years. It was a completely foreign, and slightly frightening experience. He didn't know what to do.

he sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed, in an attempt to escape, though the simple movement caused him to double over in pain on the floor. The Sakura girl rushed over to him, helping him back into a sitting position on the bed, putting her hands on his forehead, trying to get a closer look. He jumped back, recoiling from the touch. She frowned at him.

"Stop being such a baby and let me look." She demanded angrily, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards momentarily. The amount of fire in such a little body amused him.

She grabbed his chin, examining his face from both angles, while fighting the blush that was trying to force itself up her cheeks, while noting how pale the boy's face was, as well as the thin layer of sweat covering his skin.

"You have at least three broken ribs, a pretty bad concussion and internal bruising all up your body. Get back into bed, I need to get you more bandages" She listed off his symptoms.

He grew annoyed." If it's that bad, then why didn't you take me to a hospital like a normal person would." He grumbled angrily, as this strange girl forced him back into bed.

She paused, looking nervous for a second. "Because you specifically asked me not too..."

He froze for a second, memories of the previous night flashing through his mind, causing him to shiver. He tried as best as he could to quell the beginnings of fear, as well as growing appreciation for this girl he didn't know. "Hn." He grunted, slowly laying back down and closing his eyes. It was silent for a few minutes, before his voice broke the silence. "Sasuke, my name is Sasuke." He whispered softly, before blackness overcame him.

Sakura stayed back for a few minutes, before slowly walking towards the boy when she was sure he was definitely not faking sleep. Tentatively, she put her hand on his forehead, wincing at the scorching skin under her fingers. Infection was possible, she did find him in a load of trash after all. He wasn't doing very well. He should be in a hospital. She bit her lip for a second, before cracking up at the absurdity of the situation. Lying in her bed was a badly beaten stranger, who refused to go to a hospital, could be a drug lord or a axe murderer for all she knew.

She walked out of her room, shutting the door as silently as she possibly could, walking down the long narrow hall towards the kitchen. She had some antibiotics in the fridge that she could give him. The house was dark, big an empty, the cold silence suffocating, just as it always was. She thought she had learned to deal with this, being on her own, the loneliness of it all.

Though thinking of the boy sleeping upstairs, she realised that was very far from the truth. She laughed coldly. "I'm so pathetic.." She whispered to the silence.

She looked up at the clock in her living room, which was chiming loudly, as if trying to make her aware that she was now in fact three hours late for school. Usually this would send her into a panic, but today the last thing she wanted to worry about was having to deal with a bunch of idiots. That would be tonight anyway. She didn't really need to go anyway, she was already at the top of the class and could easily pass without going to the lectures. "Not like they can call my parents or anything." She chuckled darkly, before laying down on the couch, keen on getting a few hours sleep.

But of course, she would not be allowed to sleep for long. Six phone calls and 23 text messages later she realised that it would do her no good ignoring Ino any longer, picking up the phone and answering with a "What do you want?", which was quite out of character.

Ino didn't answer for a second, clearly shocked. "Urghh... Are you okay sweetie? You sound a little grumpy." In the background Sakura could hear Tenten shouting at Ino, "Clearly she is annoyed that even taking a day off to get away from you she can't escape'. Sakura laughed loudly, causing Ino to huff loudly into the receiver. "Don't be a bitch. I was calling to see if your still coming tonight." Ino said cooly. "Not to see if I was okay? Oh Ino, your kindess touches my soul." Sakura bit back sarcastically. Ino chose to ignore the comment. Her selective hearing skills were amazing.

"So you will come over to mine after school right? So we can get you presentable and stuff?"

"..Fine." She knew she would never hear the end of it if she declined.

"YAY!" Ino Gushed. "Uchiha-Taicho will be there, so it's a perfect time for me to move in on him! (like she didn't try to everyday, Sakura thought grinning) I'll pick you up when we finish yeah?"

Sakura froze. "OWW! Tenten what was that for?" Ino yelled in pain.

"It's okay Ino, I'll walk." Sakura replied, voice icy calm before hanging up and throwing the phone into the corner.

Sometimes (all the time) she wondered why she was friends with such a person.

Grabbing some food from the cupboard and walking into her bedroom, she leant down next to the sleeping boy, checking his temperature one more time. Still up high. He flinched away from her hand subconsciously. She frowned.

He was muttering under his breath, tossing and turning and in clear distress. She quickly scribbled a note and left the food next to the bed. She thought it best to leave before he woke up and her rational side convinced her about the absolute absurdity of leaving this boy in her house alone.

* * *

><p><em>"Come here you little shit!" He growled, pasty arms reaching out for me. He was drunk again, I could tell. The smell of vodka clung to him like a permanent stench. I jumped clear of his reach, moving back until I hit the small, sinking to the ground. No, not again, not tonight. <em>

_"I SAID COME HERE YOU WORTHLESS SCUM." His fist connected with my face. I'd like to think myself used to it by now, that it doesn't even hurt anymore, but it does. It hurts just as bad as it did the first one. He would hit me again, and again until I retaliated, which he would use as an excuse to hit even harder. _

_Afterwards__ he spits on me, tells me its my own fault, it's what I deserve and stumble off in the other direction to go pass out for another night, leaving me to nurse my wounds and broken pride._

_He's right. I am worthless. This is what I deserve._

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke in a sweat, swearing loudly. He ran his aching hands through his sweat drenched locks, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Dreams. One of the biggest factors in his intense hatred for sleep. The other factor was how vulnerable you were when you were asleep. It was almost impossible to hear people coming. He looked around the room, surprised to see that the strange pink haired girl.. Sakura.. was not in the room anymore. He smirked slightly. Probably frightened away. He glanced down the side of the bed, noticing the plate of food and hastily scribbled note.<p>

Maybe not then.

_Sasuke,_

_I know this is really weird, but just go with it. _

_My name is Sakura, I am 17 years old, and you are currently in my house. It's just me here, so you don't have to worry about running into anyone else. _

_Be careful not to move to much, you'll open up your stitches and I will be royally pissed. Stiches are hard to do. Some of the wounds may have infections setting in, so take some of the antibiotics next to the food. If your up to it, the room next to this one has a shower._

_I'm sorry If I sound all bossy and all. I don't really know what to write._

_I won't be home till tonight. _

_Please... don't go anywhere. Your not well enough._

_Sakura_

He shook his head in disbelief. This girl was incredibly strange. He started eating the food infront of him in haste. He was not one to turn down food, even when his pride was at stake. He knew all to well that your next meal was never guaranteed.

* * *

><p>Walking across the town to Ino's house carrying four dresses (three of which being Ino's) was not Sakura's idea of a pleasant day. She refused to think about how much easier this would be if she would only use one of the cars in the family garage, but she couldn't even go near the place.<p>

Spying a small cafe in the distance, she dumped the bags at a table and went inside, in dire need of a caffeine boast.

The shop was small, though filled with many older couples, probably regulars, the kind of place she loved.

She walked up to the counter, shuffling through her coat pocket trying to find change. "Caramel Latte please."

"Coming right up." A smooth voice answered, causing her head to shoot up in surprise. She recognised that voice.

"Uchiha-Taicho?" She asked incredulously. Uchiha Itachi, heir to multi millions, working at a small cafe. Sakura couldn't deny how attractive he was, work shirt opened slightly at the top to reveal the top of his chest, long ebony locks loosely tied back so that a few of his bangs feel infront of his eyes. His eyebrow shot up as he looked up. "Sakura, fancy seeing you here." He said, handing the finished coffee to her. She tried to hide the blush lightly colouring her cheeks. He knew her name.

"Just Itachi, I am not president of this store" He paused. "I would appreciate it if you did not tell others at school that I work here." He added looking slightly apprehensive. Sakura snickered. "Don't worry, last thing those crazy fan girls need is caffeine.

He looked relieved, or she thought he did, it was hard to tell with him. He did not show much emotion.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He seemed thoughtful for a second. "Are you going tonight?" He asked casually, beginning to make another order.

"Yeah unfortunately. I guess I will see you there?" She sighed, pointing to the mass of bags she still had to carry a good 2km.

"Hnn. Maybe. You shouldn't let that Yamanaka girl push you around." He said, nodding his goodbye and walking off to take an order from an elderly couple, smiling an interacting in a way that she had never seen him do in school and leaving her in a state of shock.

* * *

><p><em>"Where is he?" The man hissed from his bed, arms heavily bandaged and panting as if every word caused him agony. Though the group of men around his bed still shook slightly, terrified of the man in front of him. <em>_  
><em>

_"He escaped last night, we have sent out search parties but no luck so far" The man kneeled in front of the bed, head bowed so low that it almost touched. _

_"You let him escape!" The man howled angrily, causing all the men around to avert his eyes. _

_"Kabuto, dispose of these idiots, I can't handle incompetence." The Silver haired man on the right of the bed nodded and the hysterical men were dragged out of the room._

_"I want you all to find the boy within the week! It was so much effort to get him here, I wont have him escape that easily!" _

_They all bowed "Yes Orochimaru sir!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry if there are any grammer mistakes, I'm really bad at editing  
><strong>

"Sakura, where have you been?" Ino shrieked as she walked into the living room of the giant Yamanaka house, dropping the curling iron she had been holding and pouncing on the girl.

"What do you mean idiot, I haven't been anywhere!" Sakura said hotly, shaking off the frantic blonde and dumping the excess clothes that she had been struggling to carry on a nearby chair.

"Sakura, you're two hours later then you said you would be, we were both worried.." Tenten replied slowly, her concern evident in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled her phone out of the back pocket and saw the time, as well as the several missed calls and frantic text messages. She rubbed the back of her head, looking sheepish. "Sorry, I got a bit lost."

Ino looked like she had wanted to say a lot more than she had, but one glare from Tenten had shut her up really quick.

"You have given me no time to work on your face Sakura, I need time woman!" Ino shouted theatrically as she started pulling out all types of cosmetic contraptions. Sakura shivered, slightly frightened.

"She was actually really worried about you Saks" Tenten whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling them over to their eccentric friend. "Let's get this over and done with" Sakura groaned her approval.

"So what are you wearing tonight? It'll be super sexy yeah?" Ino asked casually as she went about applying all sorts of different things Sakura didn't recognise.

"I'm wearing this." She said, pointing down to the jeans and t-shirt that she usually rocked. Ino looked like she had just suggested they attend a Ke$ha concert.

"No way we are leaving the house with you in that girl, I will not be seen by Ita-kun with my friends looking like boys!" She screeched

"No one said that your had to be seen with us." Sakura said smiling sweetly as Ino threw several different tight bits of material at her.

"Whatever sweety." Ino replied sweetly, not even bothering to look up. "OMG. This is perfect." She declared, holding up a tight fitting golden dress.

"Not happening." Sakura said hotly. Five minutes later she came down the stairs, a dirty great frown on her face as she tried desperately to pull the hemline of the damn thing down.

"I look like a to work the corner." She whined, covering her body with her arms.

"Nahh Sak, you look hot!" Tenten cried happily, clapping her hands together happily.

"Lets go then yeah!" Ino shouted excitedly, pushing the two out the door.

Sakura stopped when they reached the car.

"Ino.. I can't." She said, voice strained.

"I'm wearing shorts. There's a bike in the garage, I'll take you over." Tenten said kindly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, ill drive behind you guys. Don't go to fast, I don't want you to mess up all my hard work!" Ino said, not unkindly.

"Thanks guys" Sakura whispered, smiling softly.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you hungry Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru taunted, holding an apple above the teenager as if he was some kind of donkey after a carrot on a stick. Of course he was fucking hungry. Orochimaru had denied him any food for the last three days, he was skin and bone as it was. He looked at the foot with crazed eyes, crouching as if ready to lunge at the food at any given second. <em>

_"Yes." He hissed, arms reaching out, growling as Orochimaru swiftly moved it out of his reach.  
><em>

_"Well then you must do me one tiny little favour." The snake man's smile grew wide, promising pain if he dared refused. But that was the least of his worries at the moment. All he wanted was this damn food.  
><em>

_"Anything!" He hissed back, though regretting his words straight away. Orochimaru signaled his man, who dragged in a whimpering and bloodied man of no more than forty.  
><em>

_"This man was selling in my area Sasuke-kun, you know that won't do." Orochimaru handed him a long blade, a katana.  
><em>

_"Teach him what happens to those who cross me, though make sure he is alive to tell others of his lesson."  
><em>

_Sasuke had stopped listening. His eyes were firmly placed on the shining blade in his shaking hands.  
><em>

_"No, I can't I won't." He whispered, voice breaking.  
><em>

_The guard behind Orochimaru drew his own blade at his words, as if expecting them.  
><em>

_"Him or you Sasuke-kun. Him or you."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke suddenly, the horrific images that played through his mind shaking him from his slumber. The comfort of the bedroom was slowly diminishing as the sun went down and the shadows crept in, he started to the small sense of security that he had desperately held onto for the past twenty four hours. He sat up, wincing as pain clenched his side. Standing up slowly, he stumbled down the empty corridors, intent on exploring the foreign house he had somehow ended up in. The place was massive, winding corridors that seem to go on forever, doors to rooms that couldn't possibly be needed. Something that was very familiar to him once. He frowned at the thought, shaking it from his mind. That was a time that was long gone, that would never come back, That wasn't his life anymore.<p>

He opened one of the doors, finding to his pleasure an overly large and quite possibly unused bathroom. Stripping down slowly as to not antagonize the already aching wounds.

Even with the burning pain of the hot water running down his skin, Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. It had been a very long time since he had been allowed the privilege of warm water, and it was well worth the pain for the small comfort. Drying himself quickly he caught sight of himself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, hardly recognising the gaunt emotionless looking creature that stared back at him. He had changed so much in the past few years that it was hard to believe that it was even him. He limped out of the bathroom, intent on searching for some clothes, as his own were already torn and bloody. He stumbled quickly through the rooms, looking for some kind of sign of a male presence, a father, or a brother, when he found a room that was unmistakably the master bedroom. The room was so well kept and neat that it was stifling. There was no feeling of life in it, obviously not being used for a long time. He picked up the picture frame on the table, examining the happy faces of who were obviously the pink haired girl Sakura's parents. It was obvious by the striking pink hair of the smiling women and the emerald green eyes of the male. He felt a twitch of annoyance at the big grins on all three in the photo, resting it down on it's side. It reminded him to much of the old days.

Finding an old tracksuit in the back of the closet he dressed quickly.  
><em>Now what to do?<em> He wondered to himself, incredulous. Realistically, he should be getting out of the strange house as quickly as he possibly could. But he could not bring himself to leave. He told himself over and over it was just out of fear of being found, but in reality it was because it was one of the first times in years that he had been shown any small amount of kindness.

* * *

><p>At the first chance that she got Sakura retreated into the dark depths of the corner of the party, praying that no one would come looking for her. She hated these stupid social events, not liking having to keep up the happy, chatty facade for so long for so many people. At the first chance she had got she had removed herself from the crowd, ignoring Ino's calls and walked onto the balcony, pulling down her dress as she went.<p>

"Damn Ino, make me wear this shit." She muttered grumpily, trying to make it a decent length.

"I think it looks fine." An amused low voice came from the corner of the balcony, causing her to jump and whirl around.

"Itachi-Taicho, what are you doing here?" She said surprised, trying to gather herself.

He raised an eyebrow. "I am here for the party..." He said slowly, as if speaking to a ten year old.

"I realise that." She said annoyed, folding her arms. "I meant out here with me, not in there mingling and doing what you do best."

He laughed softly. "That is in no way what I do best. I dislike crowds of people immensely"

"But you're president of the school council." She said incredulous.

A dark look past across his face and he looked away, leaning on the railings of the balcony. "Because of my name, not because of my character." He murmured.

She could see very clearly the pain in his eyes, something that she recognised so well. Without even thinking, she moved her hand to cover his.

There was a lot more to Itachi Uchiha than she had first thought.

The two did not notice a fuming blode girl watching from the window.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke-kun, come here." His voice soft and slimy, causing him to shiver. He sat in the corner, arms raised over his head, trying to make himself as small as he possibly could. He was only seven years old. He didn't understand. <em>_  
><em>

_"Sasuke!" The voice was angry now. Sasuke held back the tears that were threatening to fall. When that man got angry, he always look it out on him. Always.  
><em>

_The pale men peaked around the room, spotting the little boy in the corner easily. Orochimaru leant down, grabbing the collar of the boys shirt and hoisting him up in the air, ignoring the screams coming from the boy.  
><em>

_"You should know Sasuke, there is no where you can hide from me. I will always find you." He slammed the boy against the wall, ignoring the whimpers that erupted from his chest. He pressed his lips to his ear. "You will never escape me."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Sasuke jerked awake, swinging his arms like crazy, knocking the glass of water that he had gotten himself onto the ground with a smash.<p>

He cursed under his breath, gathering the shards off the ground quickly. Of course, one of the sharp edges cut through his pale skin.

"Oh god Sasuke, what are you doing?" He looked up to see Sakura entering the kitchen. His eyebrows rose slightly as he took in her rather well fitting attire, subconsciously making a mental note that she looked exceptional in that particular dress.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, slightly embarrassed as he clutched the cut in his hands. He was feeling like a bit of an idiot, she must think he was such a clutz.

"It's fine don't worry about it." She looked up, her bright smile startling him slightly. She stopped suddenly, startled by his clothing.

"That's my father's tacksuit." She said surprised, reaching out and touching his arm slightly, startling when he quickly moved away.

"Hn, my clothes were all torn, hope that's okay. I'll be gone before they get back." He said hurriedly, noticing the sad look in her eyes. He lent away from her arm again, though without being fully aware of it himself. The last few years had caused him to hold a fear of being touched. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him with any sort of fondness.

"Ahaha It's fine, they won't be coming back. They died earlier this year actually. It's just me here." She laughed bitterly, sitting on the floor next to him.

"I'll go change back." He said softly, suddenly understanding, and feeling terrible at the line he had probably crossed. God he was stupid.

"No, don't." The smile from before was back. he examined it carefully, looking for sign of doubt. He found none. "Looks good on you." She blushed, realizing what she had said. "It's a tack suit Sakura. It looks good on no one." He smirked slowly, laughing at the mortified look on his face.

"Well anyway, I want to check your wounds. Then food, don't know about you, but I'm starved." She quickly changed the subject,standing up and offering him a hand. He got up slowly, refusing help even pain shot up his back.

"Hn. Sounds fine."

* * *

><p>"He's going to come for us Naruto, we have to move!" A brunette boy with red tattoos on his face roared back at his blonde friend. They had been fighting all morning. They had to move, it wasn't safe.<p>

"He know's that we know Sasuke. He's going to come for us now that he is missing." Kiba pleaded, for he was scared, more scared then he had ever been before. These people were crazy.

"Teme might come back here, we can't leave, can't let that psycho get a hold of him again." Naruto shouted back, just angry. He had left four dozen messages on his friends phone, but to no avail.  
>And it was getting bad. Word on the street was that Orochimaru himself would soon join the search.<br>"Stay safe bastard, we'll figure something out." He whispered to himself, leaning against the wall of their hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto**

"Stop being such a baby." Sakura scolded again as his shoulders tensed. They had been doing the same thing for the last hour, she would change one of his bandages, he would tense and she would tell him to man up.

He grunted at her, looking back over his shoulder to give an angry glare.

In actual fact she was amazed at how high his pain tolerance was. They had run out of pain killers and she knew every brush of the skin or slight movement on his part must be causing horrible pain. She lightly brushed she fingers down the deep silver scars running down his back, causing him to tense. He reached back, his slender fingers grabbing hers and pulling her hand away with a warning look.

"You're not going to tell me who did this are you." Her voice help know questioning tone, it was a statement.

He didn't answer at first. "Less you know the better."

Sasuke, though it was not obvious was actually enjoying the soothing feeling of her slender fingers on his skin, even through the pain it caused. He was used to being patched up. That silver haired slimeball would always be sent in to his room after the snake had his fun, fixing him up for the new tortures they had planned for him, his cold fingers lingered a little too long on his skin sending shivers down his spine that wouldnt fade for hours after. Her fingers were nothing like his. They were gentle, caring. Like she actually felt concern for his pain, not making a mockery of it.

"All done" She broke his silent thoughts. He looked down, examining her handy work. She had done a surprisingly good job for someone who wasn't actually already of the medical proffession.

"Thank you" He muttered, before turning to face her. She was dressed in a startingly tight gold dress, that flattered her body shape incredibly well. But judging from what he had seen her in before as well of the photo's scattered around the house it was not something she would usually wear.

She started to go a bit pink. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you so dressed up?" Sasuke's voice sounded alot more demanding than he meant it to, causing one of her eye brows to raise in annoyance. He looked away again, slightly embaressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I haven't had a civil conversation in a while." He muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"It's fine Sasuke, I just had a school party tonight." She patted the hemline of the dress self conciously. "It's not what I usually wear, I know probably looks ridiculous" She began to babble before he cut her of. "No, it's fine. I like it."

Both teens looked away, letting an awkward silence fall. Sasuke was metally hitting himself for being so blunt with his words, and Sakura was silently basking in pleasure.  
>"I-I better go to bed. It's late." She finally stuttered, breaking the silence. She got up quickly, movements awkward.<p>

"You can have the room right next to mine, second on the left in the hall."

"Thanks"

She paused for a second, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

He didn't answer. Disheartened, she continued to her bedroom, door closing with an audible thud.

He didn't answer because he couldn't find the words to tell her he truly had no where else to go.

* * *

><p>Thenightbefore...<p>

"Keep moving!" Naruto shouted at Kiba as they darted through the maze of old and wrecked cars. He could hear the pounding clutter of bullets behind his head, but he forced himself to keep pushing forward.

The power to the warehouse had been cut half an hour ago, a group of at least 12 men storming their hideout, destroying everything that they had past.

Fortunately Naruto and Kiba had been prepared. One of the doors leading the bedrooms was rigged to blow, one of the many tricks that the boys had learned during the rougher times of their youth. unfortunetly the other half of Orochimaru's crew had hung back outside with their injured but equally dangerous boss.

They had seen the two boys leave the back door and run into the car junkyard right next the warehouse and had opened fire on them the moment they had realised the onyx haired boy wasn't with them. They were serious.

Something large slammed into his side as he rounded a particulary large pick ip truck, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot" Naruto growled, pushing the bigger boy off him and hauling them both to their feet, but the both stopped when they found their paths blocked.

"Going somewhere?" A menacing voice hissed, a slimy grin covering his face.

"You look like shit snakey man. Would love to send a thankyou card to the guy who did that." Naruto growled, standing his ground as Kiba stepped behind him. Naruto may usually be a big goof ball, but when threatened he asserted a kind of feral power that made people cower.

Any kind of amusement on Orochimaru's face was long gone.

"You'll wish you weren't so cheeky with me boy."

Naruto smiled, discreetly shoving a ball of paper into Kiba's hand.

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Something metalic appeared in his hand. "Wait, stop him!" Orochimaru cried as Naruto dropped the flash grenade.

"Get out of here, find him!" Naruto yelled as he slammed into Orochimaru's men, clearing the path for Kiba.

"Naru-I wont leave yo-" "GO" Swearing loudly, Kiba tore off before the gangster's could regain their sight.

Thankfully only a few blocks up they had hidden an old pickup truck that still worked. Slamming his foot down on the accelorater, Kiba ripped open the note that Naruto had risked his life to get to him. It was a set of coordinates written in Naruto's sloppy handwriting.. to the last GPS signal of Sasuke's phone, an old brick that they had managed to slip into him one time when they had been dragged back to Orochimaru's HQ. Somewhere in the rich side of Kohona. He just prayed that his friend was srill somewhere close, and that Orochimaru would not get a hold of this information, which was still in the computers they kept in the warehouse.

Three men had to hold Naruto down, who had taken out a good five before they finally brought him down. Orochimaru walked over, grabbing his chan and forcing him to look up, thumb almost tenderly wiping the smear of blood from his lip.

"You're going to wish you hadn't crossed me, boy."

* * *

><p>First thing Sakura thought when the morning light hit her eyes was whether the mysterious boy was still in her spare bedroom. She crept to the next room, opening it slightly, enough to peer in.<p>

Sasuke was sprawled out on the mattress, all covers thrown accross the floor from his obvious tossing and turning.

She frowned and the pained look on his face, moving into the room and closing the door silently behind her.

"No, nii-san, don't go." She paused at his words, heart dropping at the pain in his voice.

"No, don't leave me, I'll be good." He whimpered, rolling over. Sakura winced at the way the sudden jerks and movements were causing his wounds reopen.

"Sauke, you're just dreaming." She whispered, leaning down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Nii-san wouldn't leave me with you." His voice was getting steadily louder.

"Sasuke wake up!" She shook him slightly.

"NO!" He shot up out of the bed, wrapping her fingers around her throat.

Eyes widening, he jerked back as soon as he processed what was goring on, crawing to the very end of the bed. She fell back on her butt, coughing and spluttering.

"Sakur- I'm sorr- damn it." He ripped out of the room before finishing his sentence.

"No Sasuke wait." She called out to him, running down the halls after him as he bolted for the door.

She was about to run out the front door after him, when instead of open space she hit a solid object. She was about to protest when one of his hands snaked around her mouth and another around her waist pulling her back inside.

"Someone's out there." He hissed into her ear, slowly pulling them back from the door.

"Upstairs, there's a window that you can see the whole street without them being able to see in." She whispered, pulling his hand down off her mouth and pulling him up the stairs.

Outside at the end of the street was an old pick up truck, which turned down one of the side streets and out of sight.

"Whats so weird about that Sasuke." She whispered to him, unsure why they were still talking in hushed tones.

He frowned, confusion crinkling his features. "I'm not sure, But I feel like I've seen that car before."

"Its probably nothing, now get up idiot, you have ruined all my handiwork." She scolded him lightly, pointing at his bandages.

"Sakura I shoud go" He looked down.

"Sasuke, It's okay. I'll clean those, and then go get some food."

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect to see you so soon Sakura" Itachi smirked, amused at the way her face reddened at his words.<p>

"I didn't know you would be working Itachi-san" She retorted as he handed over the coffees and some breakfast danishes. "This place just makes excellent coffees" He smirked.

"Of course they do, I make them." She laughed at the cockiness in his voice. It was so weird to spend time with him outside of school and see past the stoney exterior that he usually wore.

"Careful there, if you don't watch out your ego might become too big for this room." She grinned. He chuckled.

"That is why the owners put in a sunroof."

She laughed again, grabbing the food in her hands and getting ready to leave.

"If you are not busy Sakura, I will be in break in five minutes and I can eat with you."

A red tinge covered her faqce. "Alright, as long as it's outside, the sun is awesome today."

He smirked before going to serve an elderly couple, a respectful look covering his face as he took the old ladies money and listened without the slightest inclination of disinterest to her long an uneventful story.

"Sorry about that." His voice broke her daydream a few moments later, pulling of his apron and sitting down next to her.

"It's fine, seems you're pretty popular with all ages." Sakura laughed as her gaze fell on a few older women in the corner who sat watching them both with eagle eyes, waving boystrously when Itachi turned to look at them.

"Yes.. I seem to have picked up a few fans here." He muttered, shaking his head. "They often come over and talk when I'm alone."

She laughed. "You didn't want just to experience the pleasure of my company did you? I'm just here to ward the elderly fan girls off aren't I!"

"That is not at all true. Though I can't deny it is an added bonus."

"Why would you not just tell them that there advances are unwanted." She asked, curious. It is what any other normal teenage boy would do. His eyes softened.

"They are harmless and lonely. Who I am I to deny their fun?" It was rare moment that Sakura caught a glimpse of his true character.

Suddenly he jumped from the seat, eyes alert.

"What is it!" Sakura said, standing up with him, eyes trying to locate what had him so apprehensive. She followed his gaze to and old pickup truck that had just pulled up the street. The same one that had been near her house only a hour or so earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>an If anyone is still reading this, hold on my lovelies, regular updates are coming. Oh yeah, spell check isn't working for some reason, so anything horrific let me know. By the way if anyone wants to be friends or chat, talk to me on tumblr, my thingy is ect ect :) xo**


End file.
